Fall in Love
by A-Tears
Summary: Luhan merasakan jatuh pada sosok teman satu kelasnya yang gemar berolahraga. Bersamaan dengan hujan dan aroma petrichor yang mendampingi kebersamaan Luhan dan temannya itu. HunHan (Sehun - Luhan) fanfiction, T, GS
1. Chapter 1

**FALL in LOVE**

 **Sehun** dan **Luhan**

.

.

.

.

"Hujan lagi," aku menggumam pelan sambil melihat langit yang berwarna kelabu, bersamaan air hujan yang berlomba-lomba turun menuju tanah. Aku memejamkan mata kala hidungku menangkap aroma yang sangat ku hafal, "petrichor." aroma tanah. Tanpa sadar tanganku terangkat, menyentuh tetesan hujan, lalu memainkannya. Aku suka bermain air hujan, tapi tidak dengan basah-basahan nya, karena aku mudah demam, dan ibu akan bersenandung panjang lebar jika tau aku sakit.

Fokus mataku beralih pada jam tangan yang ada di tangan kiriku, jam satu siang. Aku menghela napas. Telat pulang lagi. Aku memandangi langit lagi, sambil berharap akan ada pelangi yang mungkin bisa muncul walaupun tidak ada panas didekatnya. Nihil. Tidak akan ada pelangi cantik diatas sana, karena semua sudah terlutup awan kelabu. Lalu suara derap langkah kaki seseorang terdengar mendekat. Aku tau siapa dia.

"Belum pulang?" tanyanya.

Sehun.

"Hujan."

"Oh? Iya ya.. hehe" dia terkekeh renyah. Lalu terdengar suara gedebug dan benda-benda jatuh kelantai. Akupun menoleh kearah anak laki-laki itu. Terlihat dia sedang membereskan alat-alat ah bukan, tapi perlengkapan panjat tebingnya. Sepertinya dia gagal latihan karena hujan turun.

"Gagal latihan ya? kasian.." ledekku.

Matanya yang tadi sibuk melihat kearah bawah -perlengkapannya- kini fokus kearahku yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya. Dia cemberut. "Luhan. Kau menyebalkan."

Aku terkekeh "Terimakasih." dia mendengus, lalu kami tertawa bersama entah karena apa, tidak ada yang lucu, aku tau dan dia pun tau, mungkin mulut kami gatal untuk tidak tertawa. Lucu kan?

"Mau pulang bersama?"

Aku kembali melihat keluar jendela, hujan masih turun lebat. "Boleh." karena aku lupa tidak membawa payung hari ini, dari pada menunggu hujan reda sendirian dan pulang sore kan lebih baik naik mobil, sama _cowok_ cakep lagi. Hahaha

"Ayo."

Sehun berjalan didepan dan aku dibelakangnya. Mataku menatap punggung lebar miliknya, lebar sekali pikirku, padahal umur anak lali-laki ini sama sepertiku, baru menginjak _sweet seventeen_ tapi dia sudah memiliki postur tubuh yang bagus dan pas. Aku lupa, dia kan aktif diberbagai bidang olahraga, pantas lah. Dan sepertinya punggung itu hangat jika dipeluk, kepalaku menggeleng, pikiranku mulai melantur ke hal-hal yang aneh-aneh. Lalu sebuah tangan melingkar dipundakku.

"Jalan disampingku, jangan dibelakang _ah,_ nanti dikira apa lagi." dia menunduk dan tersenyum lembut kearahku. "begini lebih enak bukan?"

Aku hanya mengangguk kaku. Bagaimana aku tidak jatuh pada pesonanya, kebaikannya, perhatiannya dan segala hal miliknya yang begitu besar ya Tuhan.. Aku benar-benar jatuh padanya. Pada Sehun, si anak laki-laki berwajah tampan yang _easy going_. Aku yakin pasti banyak anak perempuan diluaran sana yang memiliki rasa yang sama sepertiku.

"Mau sampai kapan kau melamun _he_?" suaranya yang mulai berat menyadarkanku. Aku menoleh kearahnya, keningnya berkerut tak mengerti. Aku kembali terkekeh sambil mengusap poniku. Gugup.

"Sampai ada pangeran tampan datang padaku." ucapku asal.

Dia terwawa, keras dan lepas, bahkan sebelah tangannya memegang perut. " _Lah_ ini," katanya sambil menunjuk kearahnya setelah tawanya sedikit mereda. Jujur aku bingung atas perkataannya barusan. "sudah didepan mata juga, kenapa masih menunggu?"

Oh Tuhan. Apa ini? Apa maksud ucapannya? Seseorang tolong jelaskan arti ucapannya itu...

"Apaan _sih_?" aku menunduk, menyembunyikan seraut wajahku yang mungkin sudah semerah semangka. Malu..

Ku dengar dia masih terkekeh disana, lalu sebuah benda kurasa tengah mengacak rambutku.

"Sehuuunn.." aku memberenggut sebal, ralat, pura-pura sebal. Aku suka saat tangannya yang hangat mengacak rambutku. Aku suka, sangat. Hehe

"Luhaaaannn" dia ikut memberenggut lucu mengikuti gayaku. Dan kita tertawa bersama, lagi.


	2. Pernyataan rasa

**Pernyataan rasa**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku datang pagi-pagi sekali ke sekolah, menghindari tatapan jahil dan godaan oleh Lian, kakak perempuanku. Kemarin, saat aku diantar pulang Sehun, kebetulan perempuan itu sedang dirumah, jadilah dia melihat aksi Sehun yang _heroik_. Aku pastiakan tersenyum-senyum jika mengingatnya. Ceritanya, sore itu, aku dan Sehun berdebat kecil, Sehun menyuruhku duduk tenang didalam mobil, sedangkan dia akan keluar untuk membukakan pintu mobil untukku, padahal diluar masih hujan deras, dia berkata begitu agar aku tidak kehujanan dan aku menolak gagasan buruk itu. Kalau nanti dia sakit bagaimana? Uggh...

Dan saat tanpa sadar aku mengucapkan kata penuh perhatian itu, reaksi dari anak laki-laki itu malah tertawa lebar. "Aku kan kuat, tidak akan sakit." katanya, lalu mengacak rambutku, lagi. "ehem.. yang perhatian, _ciieeee._.." dia menggodaku, lalu kucubit saja tangannya yang me _noel-noel_ daguku. Ahhh…

Seperti yang kalian pikirkan, dia keluar nembus hujan dengan jaket kulit yang direntangkan diatas kepalanya, lalu membukakan pintu disebelahku dan memayungiku hingga depan rumah. Aww. Seragam sekolahku agak basah disisi kanan, sedangkan Sehun malah hampir sebagian kaos nya sudah basah. Aku melotot padanya yang dibalas cengiran lugu. Sehuuunnn…

Lagi-lagi aku tersenyum. Dia perhatian sekali bukan, jadi bolehkah aku berharap padanya, kalau hatinya juga jatuh padaku? Tapi sesungguhnya aku tidak menaruh ekspetasi besar pada anak laki-laki itu, karena aku harus sadar diri tentang siapa aku dan siapa dia. Senyumanku yang malu-malu berubah jadi senyuman miris. Ah dunia..

Duk.

"Aaaw!"

Beginilah kalau pikiran sudah terfokus pada Sehun, lupa segala hal. Tidak memperhatikan jalan salah satunya, dan aku sukses menabrak sesuatu yang keras. Dahiku..

Sakit, aku mengusap-usap dahiku yang mungkin sudah memerah diatas sana.

"Pagi-pagi sudah melamun." seseorang berkata didepanku. "ada setan mampir baru tau rasa."

Sehun.

Aku cemberut. Aku melamunkanmu bodoh. Aku melengos pergi, menghiraukan dia yang memanggil namaku berulang.

"Luhan." dia berhasil mengejarku, dan kini dia duduk disamping kiriku, dibangku milik Kyungsoo.

"Hm."

"Luhannn.."

"Apa?"

"Sudah buat _pr_ belum?"

"Sudah."

"Boleh... _salin_?"

"Kau belum mengerjakannya?"

"Belum. Lihat ya?"

"Kau kan pintar, masa _pr_ saja belum dikerjakan." aku menggerutu, namun tanganku masuk kedalam tas juga, mengobrak-abrik isinya. Mana sih? Jangan bilang kalau ketinggalan. Mati lah kau Luhan.

" _Mana_?"

"Tunggu sebentar." aku menghamburkan semua isi tas keatas meja. Setelah mencari dan mencari ternyata nihil. Bagus. Ketinggalan dirumah. "bukunya tertinggal dirumah." ucapku lesu.

"Bagaimana bisa kau seceroboh itu? coba aku yang cari."

Aku memperhatikan Sehun yang menambah rusuh mejaku. Dia terlihat mendesah, "Benar katamu, tidak ada."

"Sehuuunnn… bagaimana ini?"

"Nikmati saja hukuman dari guru Seo," dia berkata santai sambil sebelah tangannya menepuk-nepuk kepalaku "aku pergi dulu ya, mau menyalin ke yang lain. _Bye_ Luhan.." Sehun melenggang menuju kesekumpulan Chanyeol dkk.

Jahatnya Sehun.

Tak lama setelah kepergian Sehun, Kyungsoo datang. Mukanya nampak berseri-seri. Ah, aku tau..

"Luhaaaannnn…" serunya heboh, bibirnya membentuk senyuman lebar.

"Hm? Kau mau bilang kalau kau sudah resmi jadi kekasih Jongin kan?"

" _Kok_ tau?"

"Wajahmu yang seperti matahari itu mengatakan padaku."

"Kau bohong." dari ekor mataku, aku bisa melihat Kyungsoo sedang bercermin. "tidak ada matahari di wajahku."

"Iya cantik."

"Terimakasih Lulu.."

Eiiyy.. "Berhenti memanggilku dengan nama itu Kyung, menggelikan."

"Imut tauu.."

"Terserah."

Aku dan Kyungsoo sudah sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Aku meratapi nasib suramku yang akan terjadi beberapa menit lagi, sedangkan Kyungsoo sibuk _berchat ria_ dengan Jongin, lelakinya. Lalu suara bel terdengar meraung-raung seantero sekolah. Waktunya menghadapi ganasnya guru Seo.

Badan guru muda bernama lengkap Seo in guk itu mulai terlihat, bibirnya tersenyum namun tatapan matanya begitu tajam, menilai murid-muridnya. Guru Seo sudah berdiri dibelakang meja tinggi didepan kelas, "Kumpulkan tugas kalian." suara bass nya yang besar terdengar bagai petir yang menyambar-nyambar ditelingaku.

Satu persatu murid maju kedepan, menaruh buku tugas mereka. Baiklah, sebelum aku mendengar suara guru Seo yang marah-marah, lebih baik aku mengaku terlebih dahulu.

"Maaf guru Seo, buku tugas saya tertinggal dirumah." wajahku menunduk, enggan menatap wajah tampan si guru.

"Berdiri diluar."

"Baik." akupun melangkah lemas keluar kelas. Samar-samar aku mendengar suara guru Seo yang bertanya apakah ada murid selain aku yang belum mengumpulkan tugas, setelahnya aku tak tau lagi karena fokusku beralih pada sesuatu yang menarik didepan sana, dimana ada sosok anak perempuan cantik bernama Vallen Lim sedang tersenyum cantik pada murid-murid lain. Dia mantan kekasih Sehun. Anak itu memiliki wajah ayu rupawan, darahnya ada campuran Indonesia, Amerika dan Korea. Seperti barbie. Aku iri..

"Pantas ayam tetangga sering mati mendadak, jadi ini dalangnya." kata seseorang dari samping kiriku.

Sehun, lagi.

"Kenapa diluar?" tanyaku tanpa menghiraukan ucapannya barusan.

"Tidak mengerjakan _pr_ tentunya, alasan apalagi? Sengaja menemanimu begitu? Ogah!" ucapnya sedikit pedas. Mirip sambal.

"Siapa bilang?"

"Aku."

"Lalu?"

"Masalah saja."

"..."

"Luhan?" aku melihat telapak tangan besar melambai-lambai tepat didepan wajahku. Telapak tangan Sehun. Anak ini suka sekali mengganggu ketenangan orang. Untung dia itu orang berwajah tampan yang aku sukai, coba kalau tidak. Habis dia. Diamkan saja lah.

"..."

"Lu.."

"..."

"Lulu sayang…"

Bluss

Bom meledak. Parah. Gawat darurat. Sembunyikan pipi segera. Panas ya Tuhan, Sehun apa-apaan _sih_? kata-katanya itu sangat tidak baik untuk kesehatan jantung ini mah, detaknya abnormal. Menggila. Cuma Sehun dan hanya Sehun yang selalu bisa membuat kondisi jantungku tidak sehat.

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu bisa? _geli_ tauu.."

" _Blushing_ ceritanya,"

"Kata siapa?"

"Itu, pipinya merah." jari telunjuk Sehun menusuk-nusuk pipiku.

"Panas tau.."

"Alibimu nol besar Lulu."

"Sehun. Berhenti memanggilku Lulu!" Sehun benar-benar menyebalkan. _Godain_ saja terus. Aku cium nanti.. heheh

"Oke. Tapi…-"

"Apa?" tanyaku sedikit sewot. Dia itu minta di hajar rupanya. Dikasih air putih malah minta air susu.

"Jadi kekasihku, ya ya ya, mau ya?"

"Sinting."

Benar-benar tidak romantis.

"Tapi suka kan..?"

"Diam!"

"Iihh Lulu _kok_ gitu ?"

"Sehun jangan bercanda. Tidak lucu."

"Serius Luhan. Serius."

"Petrichor." aku menggumam, lagi-lagi aku mengabaikan segala kumur-kumur anak laki-laki itu karena tiba-tiba saja aku mencium aroma itu. Petrichor. Kepalaku menengadah keatas, benar, hujan akan segera turun karena langit sudah gelap.

"Petrichor? Kau suka petrichor?"

Aku mengangguk "Um."

"Aku juga."

Aku tidak bertanya Sehun, karena aku sudah tau. Tau semua tentangmu, tanpa perlu kau berkicau didepanku.

Lalu hujan mulai turun. Aku mulai memejamkan mata, meresapi aroma memabukkan itu, aroma yang kadang banyak dibenci orang-orang. Aku tidak perduli, yang penting aku suka dan Sehun juga suka. Lengkap. Cocok. Senyumanku pun merekah ruah.

Aku mau jadi kekasihmu Sehun. Tanpa perlu kau meminta dan memohon seperti tadi. Aku akan menjawab IYA dengan lantang, tapi kau tampak bermain-main dan menganggapnya sebagai lelucon yang biasa kita mainkan. Sebenarnya kau itu suka atau tidak kepadaku?

"Sama seperti petrichor yang aku sukai, aku juga sama sukanya padamu Luhan." bisik sebuah suara tepat ditelingaku. Sehuuuuunnn…. Aku tersenyum dalam. Makin cinta rasanya..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ps : Iya aku salah ganti ganti cerita tanpa pemberitahuan. :p**


	3. Kekasih baru

**Kekasih baru**

.

.

.

Hari itu berakhir tanpa status yang jelas. Luhan bungkam, dan Sehun merasakan perasaan kecewa. Tetapi Sehun tidak akan menyerah secepat itu, Sehun yakin kalau anak perempuan itu juga menyukainya, mungkin perlu sedikit waktu, maka Luhan akan segera berada dalam rengkuhannya.

hari ini adalah sabtu, sabtu pagi diakhir bulan Maret. Sehun sedang duduk dikursinya, kepala menelungkup diantara lipatan tangan. Matanya mengamati setangkai bunga mawar merah yang dia taruh di laci. Bibirnya yang sedikit tebal menyunggingkan senyuman, jenis senyuman tulus dan hangat.

Suara bising mulai terdengar kala waktu berada di angka tujuh lebih tiga puluh menit.

"Yo.. Sehun." ini suara teman sepermainan Sehun yang bernama Chanyeol. Chanyeol duduk disebelah Sehun, menepuk pundak si anak dan menaruh tas nya yang berat diatas meja. Sehun masih diam dibangkunya, mengundang Chanyeol yang jahil dan biang rusuh menjadi penasaran.

Chanyeol merendahkan tubuhnya hampir setinggi meja, wajahnya dia dekatkan ke bawah lipatan Sehun.

"Waaaaaa." wajah Chanyeol begitu dekat dengan wajah Sehun.

"SETAAAN!" Sehun yang kaget jelas berteriak dan tangannya reflek menggebrak meja, membuat Chanyeol menggerutu dibawah sana karena kepalanya terkantuk meja. "Chan!"

Ditengah rasa sakit yang tidak seberapa itu, tak sengaja mata Chanyeol menemukan sesuatu didalam laci meja Sehun. Bunga. Diambilnya bunga itu, tubuhnya yang jangkung berdiri, lalu diangkatnya si bunga tinggi-tinggi. Matanya semakin berbinar kala melihat Luhan berdiri diambang pintu. Dan kebetulan sekali, ditangkai bunga itu ada secarik kertas yang berisi sebuah puisi puitis yang Sehun tulis semalaman.

Sehun belum menyadari kalau bunganya telah raib. Jadi dia diam saja, melanjutkan lamunannya. Hingga suara Chanyeol yang besar menyadarkannya akan sesuatu.

 **Luhan..**

 **Gadis cantikku..**

 **Jantungku berdebar kencang,**

 **Saat melihat senyummu,**

 **Melihat tawamu,**

 **Berada didekatmu,**

 **Bahkan saat diammu,**

 **Aku..**

 **Jatuh..**

 **Cinta..**

 **Padamu, Luhan..-**

Chanyeol terpa

ksa menghentikan bacaannya saat bunga beserta kertas itu hilang dari pegangannya. Dia melihat wajah Sehun yang muram bercampur kesal berdiri disampingnya, lalu melihat wajah merah padam Luhan yang berdiri mematung di dekat pintu. Bibir Chanyeol tersenyum polos, dia juga menggoda Luhan dengan menaik-turunkan alisnya.

Sehun yang kesal ingin beranjak keluar, namun berhenti dilangkah ke dua saat matanya melihat wajah ayu Luhan. Sehun gugup, dia malu.

 _Sudah kepalang basah, nyebur sekalian._

Sehun melangkah mantap kearah Luhan berdiri. Manik matanya menatap lembut dan penuh kasih.

"Kau sudah mendengarnya bukan?" Luhan mengangguk kecil, kepalanya menunduk dalam, terlalu gugup untuk menatap wajah si anak laki-laki, serta untuk menutupi wajahnya yang sudah pasti merah padam. "lihat aku Luhan." jari telunjuk Sehun membawa wajah cantik itu kehadapannya, untuk saling tatap. "aku cinta kamu.." aku Sehun sambil menyerahkan setangkai bunga yang sudah dia persiapkan ke hadapan Luhan. Berharap agar gadis itu mau menerima bunganya sekaligus hatinya.

"a,a-aku.." Luhan gugup sekali. Luhan juga merasa kalau lututnya lemas, sendi-sendinya mati rasa, apalagi jantungnya yang maraton, keadaan Luhan sangat kritis. Lain hal dengan Sehun yang mengunggu dengan jantung berdebar. Waktu yang bergulir satu menit terasa berjalan berjam-jam lama baginya. Dan Sehun harus menahan kesabarannya karena suara bel masuk memutus scene romantisnya.

Dengan lesu Sehun berbalik dan berjalan kearah bangkunya saat melihat badan guru Kim yang akan mengajar. Meninggalkan Luhan sendirian didepan kelas, mengundang tatapan heran dari guru Kim.

"Luhan, kembali ke tempat dudukmu." guru Kim menegur Luhan. Luhan tetap diam ditempatnya.

"Sehun. AKu juga CINTA KAMU.." tanpa disangka, Luhan berteriak senyaring dan selepas itu dihadapan banyak siswa kelasnya, bahkan dihadapan guru Kim. Yang lebih seru lagi itu saat Sehun berjingkat-jingkat kegirangan dan berlari kearah sang kekasih baru lalu memeluknya erat. Dihadiahi tatapan jahil dan seruan penuh goda dari teman-teman sekelasnya.

" _Ciiieeeeeee... Ciiiiieeeeee_ …." seru seluruh siswa kelas Luhan dan Sehun.

"Masih kecil sudah cinta-cintaan ya?" kedua tangan guru Kim menjewer kuping kiri Sehun dan kuping kanan Luhan. Menariknya keluar kelas. "kalian dihukum." ucapnya sadis. "berdiri kalian disitu sampai jam pelajaran saya habis." dan guru Kim menutup pintu kelas.

Selepas kepergian guru Kim, senyum Sehun memancar kembali, ditatapnya wajah anak perempuan yang berdiri disebelahnya. Sehun senang, Sehun gembira, Sehun sangat bahagia.

"Sayang.." Sehun memanggil.

Senyum Luhan pun muncul tanpa bisa dicegah. Tapi…

"Apa?!" tanyanya galak, meskipun senyum itu tidak pudar dibibirnya.

"Aku cinta kamu.."

Merah padam lagi wajah Luhan.

"Gom-bal."

"Serius."

"Demi apa?"

"Demi kamu," jeda sedikit "demi cinta kita." lanjut Sehun.

"Bohong."

"Tidak percaya?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa bisa?"

"Buntikan, jangan cuma bualan."

"Oke kalau kau mau bukti. Sekarang, belahlah dadaku, agar kau tau, ada kau disini dan agar kau mengerti aku cinta mati padamu."

"Sehuuunnn…"

"Pipinya merah lagi.."

"Iya. Gara-gara kau."

"Memangnya aku kenapa?"

"Gombalin aku."

"Tidak. Itu adalah bukti cintaku padamu." jemari tangan Sehun meraih jemari tangan Luhan. Digenggamnya dengan hangat. "percayalah, hanya ada kamu disini." dan membawa jemari itu ke dadanya, dimana jantungnya berdetak abnormal. "percaya?"

Luhan mengangguk. Senyumannya mengembang begitu luwes, manis dan tulus. Sehun juga begitu.

"Sayang.."

"Iya?"

"Panggil sayang juga _dong._ "

"Harus?"

"Harus."

"Tidak mau."

"Ayolaaahh.."

"Berani berapa?"

"Maunya berapa?" tawar Sehun. Alisnya naik-turun.

"Banyak."

"Nanti aku beri, sekarang panggil aku sayang dulu."

"Tidak mau ah.."

"Sayang!"

Hahahahaha.. Luhan tertawa keras-keras. Sehun reflek menutup mulut Luhan dengan tangannya. "ish. lebar kali."

" _Bodo._ "

"Ayo panggil."

"Panggil apa?"

Pura-pura polos.

"Sayang."

"Iya sayang." akhirnya kata itu keluar dari bibir Luhan dengan lancar dan penuh makna. Sehun lega, Sehun, ah tidak bisa dijelaskan bagaimana perasaannya saat ini. Yang jelas dia BAHAGIA.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ps : Satu chapter lagi END. Terimakasih banyak... :))**


End file.
